Generally, a notebook computer is equipped with a keyboard module. The keyboard module is electrically connected with the internal circuit of the notebook computer through a cable. In accordance with this installing method, the installation position of the keyboard module in the notebook computer is fixed. That is, the keyboard module cannot be moved. Consequently, the position of the keyboard module cannot be adjusted according to the usual practice of the user.
Basically, the conventional notebook computer comprises two flat plates. The two flat plates can be covered by each other. One of the two flat plates is equipped with a display screen. The other flat plate is equipped with the keyboard module, a main board and associated electronic components.
Recently, a dual-screen notebook computer has been introduced into the market in order to expand the applications of the notebook computer. Similarly, the dual-screen notebook computer comprises two foldable flat plates. In comparison with the conventional notebook computer, the flat plate with the physical keyboard module is replaced by a new display screen. The content shown on the additional display screen and the content shown on the original display screen may be different. Alternatively, the additional display screen is an extended image display region.
As mentioned above, the keyboard region of the conventional dual-screen notebook computer has the display screen. Moreover, an image of a virtual keyboard is shown on the display area of the keyboard region of the conventional dual-screen notebook computer. The user may input characters or commands through the virtual keyboard in a touch control manner. However, the touch virtual keyboard does not meet the usual practice of most users of the notebook computer. Especially when a great number of characters are inputted, the touch virtual keyboard is not user-friendly.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved keyboard device in order to increase the use convenience.